


You in or not?

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: This is, by far, the worst plan Jim has ever had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the following prompt for my handsome smuggler corelliasfinest on tumblr:
> 
>  
> 
> _92 This is by far the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in._

This is, by far, the worst plan Jim has ever had.

And keep in mind that Leonard has been stuck with the dumb kid since their Academy days. He’s heard (and been the witness and, more often than not, unwilling participant) of more stupid ideas than any man should have been in his life.

It’s not even one of those ideas that sounds great but are very dumb in practice (a spaceship at the bottom of an ocean? Really?) or that are only idiocy itself but are the only shot they got in a dire situation (making a spaceship fly by letting it fall from a cliff? Who in their right mind would think it a good idea?).

Seriously, it’s a wonder Leonard hasn’t start believing in some higher deity, because there is luck and then there is beating the odds again and again until they’ll probably make Vulcan’s heads explode from the sheer improbability if they ever decide to study the Enterprise’s missions.

Maybe Lady Luck truly favors the bold, because it’s true that no one is bolder than Jim Kirk and his crew. Even Leonard admits he has his own moment.

But this?

This is madness.

This is the day their luck will run out surely.

It has already started in fact, or Spock wouldn’t have been the first to be abducted by the lien entity. Because Spock is the only one that can talk sense into Jim. Leonard can bully him into thinking things through sure, but only Spock can bring him to a solution that is marginally less crazy.

“So Bones, what do you say?” Jim is looking at him expectantly, “You in or not?”

Not for the first time, Leonard reflects on how mad space has made him or maybe it’s just that he’s madly in love with Jim. Because there is only one way he would ever answer this question.

“I say that this is by far the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Jim’s smile is tight with worry for his abducted crew, but it’s there and Leonard takes a moment to clasp a reassuring hand on his lover’s shoulder.

Once everyone is back safely on the ship and their shifts are over, there will be time for more, for words, hugs and kisses, but this brief contact will have to do until then.

Right now, it’s time for a rescue.


End file.
